leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tristana/@comment-93.141.63.112-20120505185012/@comment-4948553-20120507051248
obviously you don't know your AP trist - lvl 11, rank 2 ult, that's what, 400 base dmg, right? okay, so 400 + 1.5 per AP from items/masteries/runes.... so basically, every 2 AP, you get an extra +1.... let's just say you have at least 130 AP from everything at this point, that's an extra 65 AP, so that's 195+400 - so 600 damage to ALL from one attack... that's 600x5 (extremely unlikely that you'd hit more than 2 or 3 people though, and i doubt they'd all be clumped either :P typically, you hit one person), took out a LOT of the team's health (not counting in mres ofc, but meh, it's just midgame, and lvl 11 at that) also, not to mention that your W should be maxed, and deals 250+0.8 per AP so you can burst around 330 with just your W, 360 from your E, you can use ignite if you have it (which i would), and then there's your R... so that's well over 1000 burst at lvl 11.... only you alone.... should you be against more than one champ, this should be a teamfight, no? if it's a gank, you'd simply be running, so it's a teamfight - okay, it's a teamfight, you have 330 dmg AoE (all champs around lvl 9~13), single out another with your E + ignite, or split the damage to the 2 damage on the enemy team, and then ult either a clump, an easy kill, or someone who will die from teammates if you can ult them - assist or kill? oh look, an extra 330 AoE with a slow, so your enemy team is slowed and just got bursted with another 330.... AP trist is a great nuker in teamfights, simply because she can focus on most of anyone and everyone at the same time - of course, this would be the IDEAL situation - a real game shouldn't turn out this way unless you're too good, or the enemy team is just bad against an AP trist burst/teamfight you are squishy and easy to focus, yes, and you're not amazingly insta pwn because you aren't that amazing unless you play really hard, but that's what your team is for :P it's a teamfight, work together and focus on targets, you're a lot less likely to die - also, you can jump in from behind walls, giving an amazing advantage in teamfights, or jump behind the team when your team is running and R a couple of them into your team so they can be devoured by the other 4 champs - then you can assist and continue your W i don't play AP trist, nor do i ever intend to, but saying she's bad is wrong - all of trist's problems can be fixed if you play her correctly, which if find myself saying quite frequently on here in most cases, AP trist won't work this perfectly - when it does, you get either triple quadra or penta (as long as you don't get KS'd, but hard to do with all that burst)